1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the railway art and particularly to end-of-car cushioning devices which are carried in the center sill of the car. Specifically, the field of invention relates to striker assemblies which are connected to the end-of-car cushioning devices and are also connected to the couplers of the railway car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art relating to striker assemblies and end-of-car cushions disclosed various different constructions for connecting the draft key with respect to the striker housing. The designs for securing the key in place have included plates placed at opposite ends of the key slot liner. One of such plates would be bolted in place by using holes tapped into the striker housing. The other plate would be welded in position. Because of the necessity of replacing the key and the coupler it has been difficult to remove the bolted plate and replace the same particularly if the tapped holes in the striker housing have become damaged. Therefore, repair and replacement has been difficult. Also devices of the prior art by virtue of the limited spacing available in the standard center sill, have made it impossible to provide sufficient bearing area for the draft key at the ends of the key slot liners. The present invention therefore provides for a more effective way of securing the draft key in position and provides a sufficient bearing surface for the same despite the relatively narrow width available in the standard center sill of a railway car employing end-of-car cushioning.